


Underwater Garden

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [80]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/F, Love, Soulmates, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Pansy takes Darcy to find a hidden promise.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Make the Dust Fly [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780177
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Darcy Lewis Bingo, Draco's Drabbles, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Drabbles, RAREHPBINGO





	Underwater Garden

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words is always a challenge!! Happy reading! xxDustNight 
> 
> Huge thank you to starrnobella for reading this over, and to GaeilgeRua for letting me use her grammarly subscription to beta this. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: #31DaysOfWriting October 1st: 100 Word Drabble  
> #MMFRollADrabble July 2020 Darcy/Pansy/Soulmates  
> #DracosDenRollaDrabble March 2020 Abandoned Garden Underwater  
> #MMFBingo20 Square N3: Free Space  
> #RAREHPBINGO Square N1: Soulmate AU  
> #DarcyLewisBingo Square A2: Idiots in Love

Watching as Pansy dug around in her satchel, Darcy wondered again what they were doing here. They'd been searching for this underwater garden since the sun had risen. Finally, they'd found it.

"What do we do now?" Darcy asked as Pansy pulled a slimy-looking plant from the bag.

Pansy held the plant aloft. "I eat this and then dive down to the underwater garden."

"Why?"

Pansy strode forward and tugged Darcy toward her, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. When they parted, she whispered, "To retrieve the ring I hid there for my soulmate."

This time, Darcy kissed Pansy.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
